the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vibrating Bill/@comment-37841507-20190420083619/@comment-38106116-20190424173108
First, apologies for the very late reply. Some, let's say, '''unexpected '''things happened IRL that put... a damper... on things, things that '''needed '''tending to. And perhaps still need tending, if things go smoothly. So I'll try to make my original reply a bit shorter. Now! Wait, hold on. Roll it back. That's on me. That's my fault. I should've specified myself that the post was an example in regards to "...because we don't know the characters beyond this one episode or scene." That's on me. I should've specified that that post was supposed to be an example of what you can gleam even from one episode or scene. Showing that despite only a few scenes, we can guesstimate what they are like. I won't be adding what I've just wrote into their profiles, that's just from what I've analyzed, and then presented what they would seem like to me. Obviously, I won't be adding that. And by now let it be ruled that headcanons are only in the comments, or in blogs. Descriptions should just be what we've perceived in canon. However! I'd still keep the written descriptions because that is ''what he's been shown to be in the episode. And what I can gleam from that moment, I've just expanded it here, because he has shown to be just that. He adores chaos, with how he went out of his way to ask Prudence, and then very much liked it. He knows how to be quiet, as shown when sneaking to the Boathouse. And Bill is jittery, as Corazon described him as always vibrating on the ship, and so called him Vibrating Bill. It not as much headcanon, but more of vague canon, and we just need to put the pieces together. Something I've seen in some other wikis with a still progressing story, and expanding, or correcting their previous analysis of the description. Bill has shown what is currently described in the description, and some can just be gleamed from their character, description, and subsequent photo that they would've probably gotten after they've recorded A Spot of Bother, and perhaps briskly retold what the pirates were to Bendix so that she has an idea of what they're like. That's, however, mere speculation. We don't know when she started making these characters. Perhaps before, perhaps after. Perhaps we can ask her for some BTS Trivia. My review of Billy here was just, by my opinion. I likened him to Scout of TF2, with much less ego, and more manic. To which I then mixed it with Junkrat from Overwatch, with his jittery nature. A pair that I see as appropriate. A combination of Junrat's craziness, with the Scout's, as odd for it to remark, maturity. In Junkrat and Roadhog's animated short, Junkrat didn't even last a minute until he revealed himself. Scout, despite his overall annoyance and big mouth, still knows when to shut up, as shown in his Meet the Scout video, when he was able to sneak up on a Heavy, and of course in the first scene of the video. I then added a manic pinch of Jinx from League of Legends as she ''adores ''chaos. Scout's Maturity (Semi-Professionalism in Combat) + Junkrat's Manicness (Jittery Nature) + Jinx's Derangement (Chaos Adoration). A good portion of the description is what we've seen in the video. He adores/greatly enjoys/relishes chaos. He can be quiet. And by the look of his face, very vibratey. 'End' ''Sorry, that's as far as this will go, for now. I planned for it to be longer and detailed, but life decided to throw a curveball. I will try to come back and elaborate further, perhaps, hopefully, not too far into the future. Apologies, again, for the very late reply, and the '''complete '''lack of activity. I'll try to be a bit more active later on, but as of now with how things are (being needlessly complicated), it would be quite sparse. I still haven't completed all the Death Tolls, and have not tallied up their kills, so I '''will '''be returning. But possibly with a few hitches here and there.